Secret of the Princess: The Captured Princess
by PrincessAlisonofMagicKingdom14
Summary: When Princess Alison is captured by Mother Gothel, the princesses of the Magic Kingdom turn to a mysterious man named Anson. As Anson sets out to find the lost princess, Alison finds out another secret hidden in the mysterious man. Or beast.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

It was almost one year ago Alison defeated the King of Darkness and made Luna her adopted daughter and the Princess of Light. Alison had never felt more like a true princess of the Magic Kingdom.

"Good morning, Alison," Elsa greeted.

"Good morning." Alison said sitting down at the table for breakfast. She looked around and seems to find that Luna was not at the table.

"Where's Luna?" She asked.

"I assume she would be up by now," Snow White explained. "I did remember to wake her up."

"Perhaps she's still in her room?" Aurora asked.

"Or perhaps she's getting dress?" Cinderella added.

Just at that moment, Luna came into the room on the Magic Carpet.

"Good Morning, Mother!" Luna said greeting Alison.

"Luna," Alison said, "I've told you a hundred times... Look out!"

Luna looked ahead of her and saw that she was about to crash. Carpet then flew up just in time, but Luna fell from her place. Quickly, Alison created a snow fort to break her fall.

"Oh, Luna, are you okay?" Snow White asked approaching the snow.

"That was fun! Let's do it again." Luna said popping out of the snow.

"Luna," Alison said, "I've told you a hundred times before. It's not polite to fly into the dining room unannounced. You could have gotten hurt."

"But I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Cut her some slacks, Alison," Anna said. "She just a child. I remember when I was her age. I kept asking Elsa to build a snowman, but she never came out."

"I had reasons, Anna." Elsa said.

Alison then looked at her adopted daughter.

"You know better. No more flying in the dining room, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good."

Alison then sat back down at the table with Luna sitting next to her. Luna placed her head on her hand and started to wonder about something. She had Alison as her mother, the other princesses as her guardians, yet somehow there seems to be something missing in her life. She was only six years old so she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Luna," Alison asked, "is everything okay?"

"Mommy, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well... I was just wondering... will I ever get a father?"

"Oh," Alison said blushing. "Well... I-I...is it hot in here?"

Alison didn't want to rush anything. She did love Luna enough, she doesn't want to disappoint her. But she never thought about playing matchmaker.

"Well, it's... not an unusual question."

"But?" Anna asked curiously.

"But... I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage right now. I don't know if I should rush anything."

"Okay." Luna said sadly.

Alison then placed her hand on Luna's shoulder to cheer her up.

"Soon. Someday, when the moment is right, you will have a father." She then gave Luna a kiss on the forehead.

Luna smiled at Alison knowing she would never lie to her. She then took a muffin from her plate and took a nibble out of it. Alison did the same. Like mother, like daughter, they would always do the same thing.

Once she was done with her breakfast, Luna rushed to her room.

"Mother's right. Maybe I will get a father someday. Maybe I can have a real family soon. Then again, the princesses and Elsa do feel like family."

"Talking to yourself again, eh, kid?" Genie said popping his head through Luna's window.

"Don't you ever knock? It's rude to barge in without somebody noticing."

"You're right." He then made him about the same size as Luna and knocked properly on her window.

"Who is it?" she asked playing with him.

"It's me, dear princess. Your dear friend, Genie." Genie said in a gentleman voice, acting with Luna.

Luna then opened her window and did a curtsy to Genie as he bowed to her. They both started laughing together. Since Luna became who she is, Genie spent a lot of time with her like he was her first best friend.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

Genie pulled out a machine with a helmet and placed it on Luna's head.

"Says here, you're feeling down. Like you're missing something in your life." He then transformed into a therapist. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing much. It's just... I feel as if I need a father, but I don't want to rush my mother into a relationship that quickly. Neither does she. Maybe it had to do with me being the former Princess of Darkness and being raised by the King, that I forgotten what it was like to have a father. I know I'm only six years old, but it doesn't mean I have to grow up fatherless."

"Well, your mother is still young. Heck, she's been eighteen for the past two years. Now, her birthday feels like a day she gets cake. No, wait, she gets that everyday."

"Genie."

"Sorry. All joking aside, you ought to wait when the moment's right. Alison will find someone soon."

"You're right. Thanks, Genie." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room.

"I love it when they're that age." Genie sighed.

Meanwhile, Alison was in the ballroom with the other princesses preparing for their annual ball. They have this every year, but this time it was special because it was Luna's first ball as the Princess of Light.

"Elsa," Alison asked, "are you sure everything prepared? I just don't want to risk Luna's safety, and I don't want anything to happen like last year."

"Alison," Elsa chuckled, "you have nothing to worry about. Luna's reformed and no unexpected guest will 'crash the party'. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You're right," Alison sighed. "I need to get my mind off of it."

"Why don't you practice with Luna's powers?"

"Good idea. Don't want another magical outburst like my coronation."

Since Luna was the adopted daughter of Alison and the Princess of Light, it was important for her to have powers. So, Alison created a spell to duplicate her powers and transfer it to Luna. Luna needed to practice her powers to gain better control so she doesn't set anyone on fire or turn them into ice.

"How do I do this?" Luna asked Alison. "I'm scared I might let loose and set someone on fire."

"Well, first you need to not think about it. Face your fear about them, that's an important thing to remember. Take a deep breath, and focus on what you want your power to do."

"Okay." Luna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and used her ice power to make ice roses.

"There you go. You're getting it."

Luna open her eyes and saw her creation. She then picked up the roses and gave them to Alison.

"Oh, Luna, you're so sweet. Ooh, there cold."

"Sorry, I was thinking of something pretty, but I was also thinking of my ice powers."

"It's okay. That's good practicing. Maybe you should think of concealing your powers at the ball." She gave Luna a quick peck on the head.

"But how can I do that? I'm only six years old."

"Just think of small thought, like don't think about your powers, but think about your family. Okay?"

"Okay." Luna hugged her mother and tried her best to think of normal things. "I hope it can work."

"It will, I promise. We'll be right next to you."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Romance

With the ball approaching, Alison prepared herself for whatever chaotic event might happen.

"I know what you're thinking," Belle said teleporting into Alison's room.

"I figured," Alison said sitting on her bed.

"Alison, you shouldn't be afraid of Luna outbursting at the ball."

"It's not _that_ I'm afraid of. I'm worried something's going to happen to me. I'm not one to tell the future, but I know something's going to happen, whether it's good, or bad."

"You should think about the more positive things instead of the negative. The positive side leads to something positive, and the negative to a negative outlook."

"I know. I just can't help but be worried. What if the lights go off and I get captured?"

"Alison," Belle said placing her hands on Alison's shoulders. "If you get nervous, take a deep breath, and count to ten."

Alison took a deep breath. "Okay."

"In time, who knows? Maybe you might find a prince."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Elsa's rules can get very strict."

"I know. But you never know for sure. I have to get ready, but don't forget what I told you. Deep breath, count to ten." Belle teleported out of Alison's room and left Alison to think.

Alison took a deep breath, count to ten, and was completely calm.

"It worked."

As the ball started, everything was going very well. Luna was even gaining better control of her powers. Alison took deep breaths every ten minutes, but she was told not to worry.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm fine," Alison said. "I just need to stay calm."

"Alison," Elsa said, "you can mingle if you want."

"Well, the last time I did that, it didn't work out."

"So that last prince wasn't your type," Ariel said. "I say you should get back out there."

"I don't think I should," Alison said.

Elsa and Belle looked at each other with worry, then looked at Alison.

"Why don't you get some fresh air outside?" Belle said reassuring Alison.

"Okay, I think I _do_ need a nice breeze." Alison got out of her throne and walked out of the ballroom and into the garden. She took a deep breath through her nose, and smelled the rosy scent around her.

"The princesses are right. I have nothing to worry about. It's just a ball, with princes and princesses. Just think of the positive things." She tilted her head up, looked at the night sky, and sighed. "Sure is a nice night." As Alison walked out of the garden, she bumped into a young prince, lost her balance, and fell in the bushes.

"Ow." She cried out softly. The prince then held out his hand for Alison.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bumped into the princess. Or making her land in the bushes, either."

"No, no. It was my fault. I was- I wasn't looking where the stars were. I mean, I wasn't looking...the moon...you." The Princess was caught by the handsomeness of the prince's eyes. "Sorry."

As Alison got back on her feet, their eyes were met. The prince properly bowed at Alison.

"Prince Leopold. I assume you were going to ask for my name, your highness."

"I'm..."

"Princess Alison of the Magic Kingdom."

"You know me?"

"Everybody does. The princess who defeated the King and Princess of Darkness. Wow."

"What?"

Leopold then took Alison hand, "I never realized how beautiful the princess is, until now." He then kissed Alison hand, causing her to blush.

"Well, I don't know about that."

"You are. Especially in the moonlight. Just at that angle, where the moonlight hits, you glow like an angel who fell from the heavens."

As they gaze into each other eyes, they heard the music playing in the background.

"Oh, the music." Leopold sighed.

"It is lovely." Alison blushed.

Leopold grinned at Alison and took a proper bow.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?"

"Absolutely!" Alison then cleared her throat and held out her hand to Leopold. "I mean, you may."

Leopold then took Alison's hand and they both waltz and swayed in the garden. As they danced in the moonlight, they felt a spark inside them, telling them they are meant for each other.

"Leopold, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You don't...have a ring in your pocket, do you? As if, you could propose to me on the spot."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

Alison pulled back and held her arms in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just...my guardians have very strict rules about me getting engage or anything like that. Oh, man. This is so embarrassing. I feel so stupid. I have to go back inside."

Alison was about to run for it, but Leopold grabbed her hand just in time.

"Wait, Alison. It wasn't a stupid question. Frankly, I feel the same."

Alison gasped and turned her head to Leopold.

"I have guardians who have strict rules, too. I was about to ask you the same thing. It's... I think you're beautiful and nice, and I know we just met, but you could learn a lot in the last ten minutes."

Alison couldn't help but smile at him knowing he couldn't lie.

"And believe me, you can trust me. One-hundred percent."

Alison and Leopold sat back down and talked for hours. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They fell madly in love.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

When the ball was over, Alison was back in the ballroom.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nowhere." Alison said with a sigh.

"I know that look." Aurora said with a smile.

"What?" Alison said acting innocent.

"You're in love." Anna said.

"What? No, I'm not. We just talked and danced together."

"He didn't...you know 'pop the question', did he?" Elsa asked curiously.

"No! It was nothing like that. Elsa, I'm not five years old anymore. I can handle myself and my love life on my own. Just, get off of my back!"

Alison quickly covered her mouth to what she said. She may have had an outburst with her powers, but she never talked like that to Elsa, or any of her guardians, before.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know where that came from. I have to...get Luna...to bed. Bye!"

Without saying anything else, Alison rushed out of the ballroom and into the hallway, where she fell to her knees.

"Where _did_ that come from? I must not be thinking clearly. Maybe a good night sleep will help me get my mind off of this."

After three days, Alison couldn't bring herself to talk to Elsa because of her outburst. She wouldn't even make eye contact with her at the table during meals.

"Elsa," Belle whispered, "I think you should talk to her."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Elsa whispered to Belle.

"Please, excuse me." Alison said as she excused herself from the table, finishing her meal. As she walked out of the dining room, the princesses gathered around Elsa.

"Elsa, it's been three days." Cinderella said. "This is getting out of hand."

"You need to talked some sense into her." Merida added.

"Even after her little outburst, she's been sending letters to Leopold everyday." Rapunzel said as they all turned their heads to her. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"She told me. She also said she was afraid to talk to you because she was afraid you were going to get mad."

"Well," Elsa said getting out of her seat, "I'm going to talk to her. And I'm not going to get mad."

Meanwhile, Alison was in her room, with her head laying on her pillows. Then, she heard a knock on her door and fixed her hair.

"Come in."

"Alison," Elsa said entering her room, "can we talk?"

Alison sighed, but Elsa took it as a "yes". She sat down on the bed next to Alison and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to talk about what happened after the ball that night. I was my fault. I didn't mean to push you. I guess I can't get over what happened at my coronation with Anna getting engage to a man she just met, and that man just turned out to be a fake. That's why I'm so strict about you being with men."

"It's okay. I thought you weren't going to approve of him, but he's different. I know. He told me everything and that I can trust him. And besides, I'm not going to rush anything if an engagement does pop out of nowhere."

"All right. If you trust him, then so do I. And I respect that you're not rushing anything."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Alison, I love you like you were my own daughter."

"Am I forgiven for what I did?"

"Yes. All is forgiven."

They gave each other a hug showing that everything was okay between them.

"And I am glad you are sending letters between the two of you. That's very healthy for a relationship."

"Thanks, Elsa."

When everything was taken care of, Alison was in Luna's room, reading her a fairytale besides her on her bed.

"Gothel then forced Rapunzel to go with her to another tower, but Rapunzel fought with all her might to get away and save her beloved. Then, Rapunzel thought of a way to save _Eugene_, and strike a deal with Gothel. 'If you let me heal him, then I'll go with you.' Rapunzel said. But before Rapunzel could use her hair to save her love, Eugene cut her hair, and Gothel quickly turned to dust. Rapunzel weeped for her lost one, but then, one tear was able to heal him. Eugene returned Rapunzel to her rightful place, and they lived happily ever after."

Alison then closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. She then went back to Luna's side and tucked her in.

"Mommy?" Luna asked. "Do you think Mother Gothel will take you when you least expect it?"

"Oh, sweetheart. That will never happen. Gothel is long gone. I promise, nothing bad will ever happen to you or me." She then kissed Luna's forehead goodnight.

"Now it's time for this little princess to get some sleep."

"Good night, mommy." Luna yawned. "I love you."

"Good night, my little angel." As Alison turned off the lights, she left one candle lit, so Luna wouldn't get scared, and closed the door.

Alison then let out a yawn, "I should get some sleep too. I got a big day tomorrow."

Once Alison was in her room, she was too tired to change into her nightgown. She planted herself on her bed and quickly fell asleep. Elsa then entered her room with an announcement, but she saw Alison fast asleep.

"Oh, well," Elsa shrugged. "Guess it'll have to wait until morning." Elsa then pulled the covers over Alison shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Good night, princess. Sweet dreams."

Elsa then quietly exited the room and softly closed the door.

As Alison was deep in her slumber, the window was open, letting in a cool breeze and a shadowy figure. The figure moved closed to Alison's bed and raised it's wrinkly hands over to the sleeping princess and placed one on her head. The hand suddenly glowed on her head and the shadowy figure took it cloak and vanished into thin air with Alison.

The next morning, Luna came up to Alison door and knocked for her attention.

"Mother, are you awake? Elsa has some good news for you."

When she didn't hear an answer, she knocked again.

"Mommy?" She entered the room and found the covers on the floor. She gasped in fear at the sight and ran to find the princesses.

"Elsa! Rapunzel! Belle!" Luna screamed from across the hall. Elsa finally stopped her with arm.

"Whoa, there speedy." Elsa said.

"Is everything alright?" Belle asked.

"I-I-I was...I knocked on Mommy's door, hoping she would be awake, but she didn't answer. And when I went into her room..."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." Anna said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Mommy's gone."

The princesses gasped in fear when they heard what Luna said.

"But," Rapunzel said, "she wouldn't leave without informing us. She must've been captured."

"But," Elsa said, "who would do such a thing?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Rescue Plan

Alison woke up in a new place, yet somehow, it was familiar to her. She sat up in her bed wearing new clothes, but she felt like she had the clothes for a while.

"Good morning, my little flower," Gothel said bursting into her room.

"Oh, Mother," Alison said, "you scared me."

"Very sorry, dear. I was hoping you'd awake by now."

"I am now," Alison said with a yawn.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm heading down to the marketplace for a while."

"But it's eight o'clock in the morning."

"I need to get a head start. Can you promise me to keep the house clean while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I see you in a bit, my flower."

Gothel left the room and left Alison in the tower by herself.

"And I'll be here."

Meanwhile, at the Magic Kingdom, the princesses were worried about the disappearance of Alison.

"Think," Belle said. "What kind of person could kidnap a princess like Alison?"

"We're not as smart as you, Belle." Ariel said.

"But knowing Alison has all of our powers, who knows what kind of person we're dealing with?" Tiana said.

"But what about me?" Luna asked. "I have the same powers as her. Why didn't they kidnapped me?"

"She has a point." Merida said.

"Maybe they kidnapped only Alison for a reason." Mulan pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." Belle said. "But we still don't know who is was."

"The only person who comes to my mind is Gothel," Rapunzel said, "but she's dead. Unless..."

"'Unless' what?" Elsa asked.

"Unless there was a way to bring back the dead from dust."

"But," Anna said, "that's impossible. Is it?"

"Even _I_ don't know a spell that possible to do so." Belle said.

Just then, a guard appeared in the room with an announcement.

"Your highness, Prince Leopold have arrived at the gates."

"Send him in." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, your majesty."

At the right time, Leopold enter the room to wait for Alison.

"Leopold." Elsa said.

"Please," Leopold said, "call me Leo."

"Leo, there's something you should know about Alison."

"What is it?"

"She's been kidnapped. We don't know who it is, or where he or she went, but we believe Mother Gothel is involved."

"But, I thought she was dead."

"So did we, but..."

"I will send a search party after her immediately."

"Wait," Rapunzel said. "We don't know what kind of danger could happen. The last time someone tried to face Gothel, he was stab. And I won't risk thousands of men dying for Alison's life."

"Rapunzel," Leopold said, "I rather die myself to save Alison's life. I feel like she and I have something special together. That was the reason I came." He the pulled out a black box containing a diamond ring inside. "I was going to give her this, as a token of my affection."

"Elsa," Anna gasped. "We have to bring her back."

"How?" Elsa said.

"Wait a minute," Belle said. "Why didn't I think of this before? I can used a spell that will allow me to see exactly what happen last night, when Alison disappeared."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Elsa said.

At the sound of the tone, Belle closed her eyes and placed her hands over her head, then over her heart. Just then, Belle's eye glowed and she appeared in Alison's room the exact moment Alison vanished. Belle was glowing a shade of blue, like a ghost, but she could not be seen. She then saw the mysterious being behind the cloak and realize it was Gothel. Belle then reappeared back in to the room she was in before.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"I hate to say this," Belle said, "but the one who captured Alison was indeed Gothel. I don't how, but she was there. There must have been a way to bring her back from the dead, but it still doesn't make sense."

"What should we do?" Cinderella asked.

"I don't want to risked a whole army saving Alison, knowing most of them could be dead within the second." Rapunzel said.

"I do have another option." Leopold said.

Within the hour Leopold, Queen Elsa, and the princesses sent the guards to announce a reward for the rescue of Princess Alison. As the announcement was heard throughout the kingdom, a man in a dark black cape knew he would have the opportunity to rescue the lost princess and easily get the reward.

"A $10,000 reward," he said curiously, "for rescuing a princess? Interesting. I gotta see what this is about."

He quickly rushed to the castle where almost a hundred men were gathered around with swords and shields to prove their worth. He seemed like the only one without any weapons, but then Queen Elsa entered to quiet everybody down.

"Greetings, everyone," Elsa said. "As you all know, Princess Alison has been captured by Mother Gothel, and as you have probably guess, we don't know how it was possible. We cannot risk the lives of hundred of men to save the princess, so we ask for each of you to prove your worth."

As she finished the speech, half the men ran off in fear. Elsa shrugged at the sight of the men in the room. They didn't look that brave, but they we're determine to prove how brave they were. Then, Elsa turned her head to the mysterious man in the cape. The cape covered his face and draped down to his ankles.

"You," Elsa said pointing to the man. "Step forward, please."

"Me?" The man asked.

"Yes."

As he approached the Queen, Elsa was met face to face with the stranger. If only she could see his face.

"What do they call you?" Elsa asked.

"_They_ don't call me anything, your majesty."

"Very well. What do you call yourself?"

"Anson."

"You look brave for yourself."

"I wish to prove my bravery for the rescue of Princess Alison," Anson then cleared his throat, "if your majesty will allow me."

"Very well. You may start when you're ready."

Merida then appeared in front of Anson with two swords. One for her and one for him.

"Since I don't know ye," Merida said handing him the sword, "I'll go easy on ya."

Merida thought this was going to be an easy sword fight, but Anson was prepare for this. They started off easy, but it got rough as Merida was going fast, but Anson was going just as fast and he swipe her sword out of her hand. Merida thought she was defenseless, but she quickly kicked the sword out of Anson's hand and it landed on the wall about fifteen feet high. As Merida saw Anson without a weapon, he flipped to grab the sword, without his cape falling off his head. Merida then grabbed her bow and arrow and rapidly shot arrows at Anson, but he was able to fight them off by spinning the sword in front of him. The last arrow was shot, but Anson stopped it by catching it with his hand.

"How did ya..." Merida had a shock look on her face, as did the rest of the princesses.

"Years of practice." Anson answered. "Anybody else want to try to prove their bravery? I'll go easy on you."

The rest of the men left in fear of Anson. Anson then faced Queen Elsa, who was still shocked at his skills.

"So, what do I have to do?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Elsa then sat up from her throne.

"Sir Anson," she said as she approached the caped man, "Never have I seen such unexpected bravery before."

"Really?" Anson asked, "Not even from Princess Merida, or..." He cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you, your majesty."

"May I ask you to remove your cape?"

Anson stepped back from Elsa. "I-I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I wish to see the face of the one rescuing the princess."

Luna then sat up from her throne and narrowed her eyes at Anson.

"Your majesty, I don't think you would like what you see."

"Wait," Luna said, "I agree with him."

"You do?" Anson asked the youngest princess.

"Elsa, I don't think you should remove his cape." Luna said.

"Luna, it's important for me to..." Elsa started to say.

"Elsa," Belle said, "she's right."

Elsa then took her hand away from Anson's cape.

"All right," she said.

"So what's my mission?" Anson asked the princesses.

"Rescuing Princess Alison will not be easy," Belle said. "Gothel managed to erase her memories of the kingdom and replace them with her own memories."

"You'll need the Locket of Memories," Rapunzel said. "Once you find the princess, open the locket and her memories will come back."

"If they do not come back immediately," Anna explained, "place the locket around her neck. She won't remember everything right away, but only time will tell when she does."

"And Gothel?" Anson asked. "What do I do with her?"

Belle approached Anson with a vial containing a blue substance.

"Use this," She said handing him the vial. "It's a reverse potion. If Gothel were to take it, she will return back to dust."

"The only thing we don't know is where she is." Rapunzel said. "Knowing the old tower I once shared with her could not be the best hiding place."

Luna then came up to Anson with the magic mirror.

"Wait, wait. How about you use this?"

"The enchanted mirror?" Belle asked as she took the mirror in her hands. "Show me where Gothel is."

In just a flash, the mirror showed Gothel at the marketplace in disguise.

"Well, that doesn't help much." Rapunzel said.

"Show me where Princess Alison is." Belle said as she saw the mirror flashed again. This time, it showed Alison in a tower sweeping the floors. The mirror then zoomed out of Alison's room and showed the tower which looked like it would take three days time to find it.

"Well, now we know where Alison is." Anna said.

Belle then handed the mirror to Anson to use as a map. Elsa the approached Anson.

"Bring her back safe and unharmed."

"Yes, your majesty." Anson said with a bow. "I can assure you, I will not fail this mission."

He turned around and left the castle for his mission. Elsa then turned her head at Luna.

"What's under his cape?" Elsa asked Luna.

"Sorry, Elsa. I don't think you want to know." Luna replied.

"Well, how do you know what's under there?"

"I read his mind. I have Mother's powers, remember?"

Meanwhile, at the tower, Alison had just finished her chores as Gothel came in.

"I thought you wanted my help with getting into the tower," Alison said.

"No need, darling," Gothel explained. "The secret staircase can get me in. My, this place looks emasculate."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just swept a couple of times."

"Well, I'm feeling run down. Could you sing for me, dear?"

"Of course."

Gothel took Alison's hands and Alison sang the same healing indication as Rapunzel's.

"_Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let you powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_."

In a quick second, Gothel was younger than she was.

"Thank you, dear."

Alison watched Gothel enter the kitchen as she unpacked the food from her basket. Alison never ask for much with Gothel, she even knew she was not allowed out of the tower.

"So," Alison asked Gothel, "how was your day?"

"A little rough around the edges, but overall, it was alright."

Alison then departed to her room.

"I can't help but feel there's something out there for me." She said to herself. "But what?"

Meanwhile, Anson continued his search for the princess. He took the mirror and ask we he was. The mirror then show him a map, showing him how far he was to finding Alison.

"Well, it can't be far from here." He said to himself. "Might get a better distance in the sky."

And on that note, Anson flew up to get a better view. He then saw the tower, looking about two miles away from where he was.

"There it is."

Anson then flew back to the ground, holding his cape to make sure it didn't fall back. He then rushed to get to the tower. He then ran up the secret staircase in came inside the tower.

"Alison," Gothel said hearing a thud, "was that you? What's going on up there?"

Gothel then turned her head and saw Anson. She screamed in fear.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place?"

"Mother," Alison said coming down the stairs, "What's going..." She gasped at the sight of Anson.

"Your highness," Anson said to Alison, "I could to rescue you, on behalf of Queen Elsa."

Alison stepped back in fear. "Queen Elsa?"

"Pay no attention to him dear," Gothel said. "He's lying."

"Am I?" Anson said as he tossed the Locket of Memories to Alison. "Open the locket."

At the sound of the tone, Alison open the locket as it showed most of her memories, knowing she did belong with Queen Elsa, not Gothel.

"I'm...a princess?" Alison asked.

Gothel grabbed Alison, but Alison fought back.

"Mother, if you are one, who am I?"

"Princess," Anson said grabbing Alison, "there's no time to explain."

Anson then threw the substance Belle gave him and flew out with Alison. Gothel then turned back to dust.

"Who are you?" Alison asked Anson as she screamed in fear.

"Question will be answered soon." Anson said.

"No," Alison said as she grabbed Anson's cape. "They get answered now!"

"Wait! Don't!"

Alison pulled Anson cape to reveal his face, a face of a pony with a deer antler and a horn. Alison screamed in fear and pulled on Anson's dragon wing.

"My wing!" Anson said in pain.

Alison then lost her gripped and fell from Anson's grasped. Anson was falling just as well. Just then, Alison made a forcefield appear and fell in, completely unharmed. Meanwhile, Anson fell face down on the ground.

"Well," Anson said spitting out dirt, "I've had rougher landings."

As Anson spread out his two separate wings, he cried out in pain. Alison then tried to get out of the forcefield, but keeps failing to do so. Then she found herself out of the forcefield, but she was still frighten at the sight of Anson.

"Great job, your highness. I think you broke my wing."

"That's not all I'm going to break!" Alison said as she started to throw rocks at Anson.

"Wait, wait, wait." Anson said as he dodges the rocks. Then he picked up the Locket of Memories and placed it around Alison's neck.

Alison then had bits of her memories flowing back, but slowly. Anson then pulled his cape back over his head.

"Come on. We're not getting any younger. I have to get you back to the castle, but since you broke my wing, it could take a longer course."

"The castle?"

"Your memories are pretty vague, but you'll regain everything soon."

Alison was confused on what to do, so she followed Anson.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Anson. And I already know yours, so you don't really have to explain it to me."


End file.
